gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantz Minus
Gantz Minus is described as a "hyper solid action novel". It has 8 chapters plus one extra epilogue. In July 2009, Young Jump published Gantz -8, Life Turned Upside Down. Gantz -7 has also been published. The story takes place before the start of the original Gantz series, and is mostly text. It centers around Ooki, who dies trying to save a kid's life, and ends up in the Gantz room. Upon his arrival, an attractive female, Akari, tries to tell him and everyone else what to expect, so that they will survive. He is the only one of the new people who puts his suit on. Apple bottoms makes an appearance. Summary of Events Ishibashi (the long haired dude but not Kato) and his teammates appear to help Akira getting rid of the Shotoku Prince Alien, then his group go to a big house full of Shotoku Aliens, they all die except for Ishibashi and his friend Takaoka when suddenly a Giant Shotoku Alien makes his appearance wielding a Beam Spoon. They fight him along Akari when Shotoku aliens appear and kill Ishibashi. Finally, Akari sends the giant alien and the small ones and the mission ends. Akari, "coward" Ooki, and others nicknamed "Serious Guy" (0 points), "Hostess" (0 points), "Unemployed" (0 points), "Neat Man" (0 points) and "Ishibashi's bitch" Takaoka (17 points) survive the mission. Akari explains the rules, and the 100 points menu. Everyone then leaves for home. Later, Ooki is shown having nightmares, some time later Akari appears in front of him and they have an informative talk. Izumi drives an expensive "Yakuza" car when the police appears, while he is escaping a Dump Truck collides with his car, killing him. I don't think we see how Nishi died, we just know he got a very good score in language just to see his mother smile, when he gets home he sees her hanging from a rope. (BTW, Nishi's father seems to have a lover, is possible that he left home.) Then a new mission starts, the target is the "Hanako Alien". The aliens are Japanese Urban legends like dogs with human faces (Jimenken), Women with large mouths (Kuchisakeonna) and "Hanako San", a giant girl who comes out from a giant bathroom. She eats Takaoka and it seems, she can stretch her arms. She is killed by Akari with the help of Izumi. Mission ends...Akari 16 points , Izumi 10 points and Ooki 6 points, everybody else got 0 points. After three weeks of peace, another mission starts, this time the target is the "Tiger Alien". The mission takes place in a zoo, and the aliens are the animals themselves. Nishi starts to use the stealth mode and at the very end of the chapter, Izumi is about to confront the Tiger Alien itself. later Ooki is fighting the Tiger Alien but he decided that Akari can finish the Boss to get 100 points and choose freedom. Back in the Room Akari get the 100 Points full but she is bringing back her boyfriend Kairi. The next Mission started. The target is the "Specimen Alien" he likes the "human body". The alien knows about Kurono, he says he wants to kill him because he would be a problem to his people (aliens). He needs human skin in order to disguise himself as a normal human and to kill Kurono from the very begining. He knows about the Katastrophe and says that God is watching the world and Ooki's victory is nothing in front of him. Akari dies and Ooki choose the first option. An extra chapter is included in the book titled "Extra Phase" it takes place sometime after Ooki left the Room and describes the Hunt in Shinjuku the Target is the Jeans Alien (Izumi's last mission before he left!!!) and also explains why Hikawa (Host Samurai) knows Izumi, the Vampires appear after the end of the mission. In the Epilogue, Ooki is in the same train station where Gantz first started, he sees what happens with Kei and Katou and says "And so it begins.." Category:Novel